All because of Brooke
by The O.C. Addict
Summary: A rumor about Lucas and Nathan spreads cause of a misjudgement from Brooke. stupid story
1. the accusation

Okay . . . this is my first "OTH" story! I've technically only seen like 4 episodes and that's like on and off! I don't like Haley. and I think that if I saw her **_before _**she left Nathan then I'd like her. I DON'T know the deal with Peyton and this Jake dude! I don't even know who he is! I caught an episode right after he left! I THINK I know **_some _** of the story! So bare with me on how I this the show should go! I don't know the story on all the relationships! I'm trying to get the 1 & 2 seasons on DVD! I'm sorry if this sucks! But I was too involved in "The O.C." to watch it! Please tell mw how the story has errors and could someone tell me the story? Please? And trust me . . . I know it sucks! But tell me on how to improve it! Here goes nothing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I hate you! You do know that right?" Brooke Davis yelled.

"Oh come on! You could never hate me!" Lucas Scott yelled back at her.

She shook her head. "Not this time Lucas! Not after I saw you with that little skank! "

"And as I keep trying to tell you it wasn't another girl!" he laughed joyfully.

Brooke stepped back. "Quit trying to lie to me. I see in between the lines! And besides if it wasn't another girl. Who was it?"

Lucas sighed. "If you would listen I keep trying to tell you it was Nathan."

She looked disgusted . "What is there something you want to tell me? Like some weird relationship _thing_going on between you guys?"

He closed his eyes "I think I just threw up. But I glad you would think of me like that. NO! I was bending over . . . And accidents happen."

"Are you sure it was an accident? I mean I always knew you would leave me for another person . . . But I never expected it to be Nathan!"

"Do the words _half-brothers_ mean anything to you? If we got together it would be like. . . Incest!"

Brooke was silent for a moment . . . "Well . . . I have to think about our future . . ." and with that she walked off.

Lucas just staggered back amazed at the conversation he had just had.

**next day**

"Hey how are you?" Nathan Scott kissed Haley James and sat down beside her.

She looked up at him concerned. "We need to talk."

"About what?" he asked hoping he hadn't forgotten anything.

"I have been told very important information about you. . . And Lucas." she said.

"What?"

"I've heard that . . . You . . . You two . . . Are together." she said very fast.

"What? Who'd you hear this from." he asked looking disgusted.

"I'd rather not discuss that. But it came from a . . . reliable source." Haley said reluctantly.

He looked appalled. "And how did they come to this conclusion?"

"They saw you guys." she whispered.

"I'm gonna throw up." he said taking a drink of water. "But did this person ever come to the conclusion that we were brothers?"

She looked at him horrified. "I'm just gonna go now." she said getting up.

"Haley, wait." he protested. But she had already left.

He decided that he was going to meet with Lucas to figure out how this _rumor _had gotten out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kind of a **weird **and **very short **story , I know. But it was spur of the moment. Trust me you can **trash it, love it, **anything! Just as long you **REVIEW**! Okay? Great now that we got that down. Should I continue with it? Only the reviews will tell me. Oh and could someone tell me about the things I don't know? And again . . . **REVIEW!** ( Trust me I know you hate this story)


	2. coffee talk

Okay so here is the 2nd chapter! I personally didn't expect to update so fast! But thanks to all ya'll's reviews! I really appreciate it! And to **Nicola23** thanks for the links! They made me start thinking that . . . **Maybe** Haley's not so bad! Once I get to know her! **But only** when I get to know her! Okay ? Oh and another thing to ya'll that can tell me . . . Did Peyton and Lucas ever go out? It be really great if I knew! Yeah . . . Okay so again here goes nothing! ( literally **nothing**!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was refreshing . . . " Peyton Sawyer said drinking her coffee.

Brooke had just told her the _ ' News' ._ "I'd thought I'd seen it all with them but . . . So far I _don't _ find that hard to believe."

"What?" Haley questioned her, "You believe that?"

"Well . . . Not really. I'd need some hard proof." Peyton said.

Brooke grinned. "Oh, I can get you _hard_ evidence when you put them together."

Peyton almost chocked on her coffee. "Okay that was something I really wanted to hear."

Haley just laughed. "How do you even know it was them?"

"I can recognize Lucas any time anywhere. And . . . Well at first I thought it was another girl . . . After I confronted Lucas. He told me something _much_ worse." she said sitting down an a chair.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Well . . . After I asked who it was . . ." Brooke shook her head. "He said it was _Nathan_." she said his name with almost a whisper.

Peyton busted out laughing. "You do know what that's saying if your boyfriend dumps you for another guy!"

"Hey!" Brooke scowled. "Hey! They technically haven't dumped us yet! . . . Right Haley?" she asked her.

Haley looked uncertain. "Of course not! . . . I think . . . Well . . . I don't really know . . . I just kind of walked out on him this morning. I didn't really give him a chance to say anything."

"You guys quit freaking out!" Peyton said trying to calm them down. "I mean I don't really think Nathan and Lucas are the kind to go gay. I mean look Lucas is dating you." she said pointing to Haley.

Brooke gave her a scandalous look.

Peyton looked at who she was pointing at. "Oh! Sorry wrong girl. I meant Nathan is with you!" she replied pointing to Brooke.

Haley looked at Peyton. "Sorry again! I meant Nathan with you!" she said pointing to Haley. "And Lucas is dating you." she said pointing to Brooke.

Brooke and Haley were giving each other dirty looks.

"Oh come on you guys. I don't think either of your guys would cheat on you with your friend. And even furthermore I don't think they would cheat on you with each other!" Peyton laughed. "They're not that stupid."

"Oh you would know wouldn't you?" Brooke said glaring at her.

Haley snapped her fingers in front of Brooke's face. "Get over it girl."

Peyton sighed. "And again . . . Haven't you realized that they're brothers. If they did get together they could like go to jail."

"Well . . . If no one else is going to recognize why should we?" Brooke shot back.

"It is logical Peyton." Haley pointed out. "Why would they even be alone together?"

"Aha!" Brooke clapped her hands. "You see . . . I've been noticing that they have been moving closer together."

Peyton just laughed. "You guys are unbelievable. I mean I would have expected this from Brooke . . . But from you Haley? Wow . . ."

And for awhile they just remained quiet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there you go . . . **Short and Weird **I know! **And I know it sucks**! Trust me I wrote it! But hey . . . It was a **stupid idea **that came to me after I saw "OTH" last night. ( **It was my 4th episode!)** and again all you addicted "OTH" fans**. PLEASE** forgive me for this horrible story! And please tell me my errors and help me to understand the show! And again . . . **REVIEW**. It's all I have to continue this story and my further education of . . . "OTH"!


	3. rearranging words

Okay so here is the 3rd chapter! I know this story sucks but that's okay! It's not your story! It's mine! And besides I'm experimenting wit my "OTH" side. I got the 1st and 2nd season on DVD! Yay! I'm only on the 12th episode of the 1st season but that's ok! Anyway I think this might be the last chapter! Dunno! Here we go!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other.

"How did this get started?" Nathan asked him.

Lucas shook his head. "Brooke . . . She saw us that night and got the wrong idea."

Nathan looked shocked "That night we-?"

"Yup that's the one!"

Nathan chuckled. "Great, all because of your girlfriend there's a rumor that we're gay."

"He! Not just my girlfriend! Your girl didn't have to believe her!" Lucas said defensively. "She's so gullible now days. She's not supposed to be like that. She's . . . Haley."

Nathan scowled. "So did you defend yourself when she asked you?

"Of course! I said that there was nothing going on between us."

"Good." Nathan replied. "Cause if this got out about us-"

Lucas agreed. "We'd be over."

Brooke was going back to one of the classrooms cause she'd forgotten something. She walked over to the door and slightly opened it. She heard voices in the room. So she decided to eavesdrop. The voices sounded familiar.

"Cause if this got out about us-"

She gasped.

"We'd be over."

She looked at who it was. She lost her breath.

It was Nathan and Lucas standing in the corner talking.

She quickly closed the door and walked away fast.

"Oh my god. I can't believe what I just saw! I have to tell Haley!" she said to herself.

She walked outside searching the crowd for Haley.

Finally she spotted her talking to some girls.

Brooke rushed over to her. "Haley! I need to talk to you NOW!" she said dragging Haley away from the group.

"Excuse me I have to go." Haley said to the girls.

Brooke threw her to a spot.

"What's so important you have to tell me?" Haley said rather grouchy.

Brooke rolled her eyed. "Well, if your gonna be Miss Grouch Bitch, then be it toward your boyfriend not me."

Haley's eyes got big. "Why? What did he do?"

"Well, if you must know," Brooke waved her hands. "I saw him and Lucas . . . Together."

Haley gasped. "Were they doing anything?"

"No! Thank god!" Brooke said. "I would've died if I died. But I did hear something."

"What?" a voice said behind them.

Haley and Brooke turned around afraid it was Nathan and Lucas.

They sighed a breath of relief. It was only Peyton.

Brooke turned to both of them "Well, I heard Nathan saying, '_Cause if this got out about us'_ Then Lucas said,_ 'We'd be over'_

Haley remained quiet. Peyton's jaw dropped.

Brooke just nodded her head. Trying to believe it herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Should I LEAVE IT? I personally think I should but I'm not the reader. Only your reviews will tell me. If I DON'T get any then the end.

Read and review! (please?)


	4. didn't steal your boyfriend

Okay here we go with the 4th chapter and trust me this story is going to end VERY SOON! Maybe in like two chapters? Dunno! Here you go!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how'd it go last night?" Lucas asked Nathan the next day.

"Well, other then the fact that when I tried to talk to Haley she freaked out and ran away. . . It was okay." replied Nathan. "And um . . ." he pause . "I ran into Brooke."

Lucas made a face. "What happened?"

Nathan looked skeptical. "More or less it was a disaster. After I said hi to her she called me a stupid son of a bitch and that I stole her boyfriend. And then she stormed off."

"That's better then the conversation I had with Peyton. All that happened was she looked extremely uncomfortable and answered in "year's" and "no's" ."

"That's perfect." scoffed Nathan. "They all believe it."

"What are we gonna do?" Lucas wondered.

Nathan looked around. "I've got a plan. Number one: we need to start hanging out in public together."

Lucas got a disgusted look on his face. "What? So we can start playing boyfriends?"

"That's gross. No. Just as friends. And um . . . Do you have the keys to Brooke's place?"

Lucas nodded "Yeah, don't you?"

Nathan shook his head. Grimly. "Why do you have them?"

"I borrowed them Haley." Lucas replied pulling out his keys. "Here." He handed one of them to Nathan.

"What are you gonna do?"

Nathan grinned evily. "I'm gonna have a surprise for Brooke. You're in charge of Haley. Deal?" he held out his hand.

Lucas took it and they shook on it.

"Deal."

**later that day**

Brooke walked into her apartment.

"Oh, long day." she said to herself.

She noticed something on the coffee table.

She walked over to it and saw it was a piece of paper.

'_Go to your room and look at the stereo._'

She was confused but decided to obey. When she got to her room she looked at her stereo. And there was another piece of paper.

'_play and watch'_

She pushed the play button. A song started. She of course knew it.

She wondered what was going on.

The Nathan walked through the door. Brooke's jaw dropped as he started to sing or rather lip-synch.

_Whatcha ya been doing?_

_Whatcha ya been doing?_

_Whoa, whoa haven't seen you 'round._

_Have you been feeling?_

_How you been feeling?_

_Whoa, whoa don't you bring me down._

Brooke was shocked. Nathan was lip-synching to Ashlee Simpson's _Boyfriend._ She slowly began to sit on her bed.

_All that stuff about me being with him can't believe all the lies that you told just to ease your own soul_

_But I'm bigger then that no you don't have my back No, no_

She couldn't believe her eyes. Nathan started to come closer to her.

_Hey how long til the music jumps you out?_

_Don't put words up in my mouth_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

He put an emphasis on the last part.

_Hey how long til you face what's going cause you really got it wrong_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend._

Nathan's face was up to her's now.

She looked at him.

"I see what you're saying." she said quietly.

Nathan gut up and turned off the music.

"Do you really?" he asked her.

She sighed. "Yeah, you didn't take Lucas. He came to you."

Nathan cast an evil look at her. "Brooke!"

She laughed. "Joking! I meant to say that you and Lucas aren't together."

He smiled at her. "Good." he stood off the bed.

"Oh and Nathan," Brooke said. "Great performance."

He threw a pillow at her. "don't you tell anyone about this."

She agreed laughing. "Fine if that's how you want it."

He turned away walking out the door.

While Brooke doubled over with laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Hope you like it! And just so you know this story should only have about two more chapters! Anyway hope you read this story! Will you **REVIEW?** PLEASE?


	5. hit me baby one more time

Okay so ONE more chapter after this! Okay? Anyway . . . Yeah this is stupid and weird so I hope you like it! Okay thanks for reading this weird story!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did she believe you?" Asked Lucas the next day at the café.

Nathan nodded his head. "I think so. Or at least . . . I hope so."

"What'd you do to convince her?"

Nathan grinned widely. "A gentlemen never tells."

Lucas' eyes grew big. "You . . . Wha-?"

Nathan laughed. "No, its not what you're thinking. Trust me. . . So you gonna talk to Haley?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "Yeah, but could you do something so it could work?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well, I need you to be out of your apartment by 8:30 but make sure Haley's there. And be gone for a couple of hours."

Nathan looked at him weirdly. "Okay . . . Sure."

"Thanks."

**later that night **

Haley was sitting at the counter eating the food that she had cooked for Nathan that evening. But she was eating it by herself because Nathan had to go and do something.

She had been sitting there for about 15 minutes thinking to herself.

'_What could he have possibly needed to go do right in the middle of dinner? After all the trouble I did to make it. Cooking at my place then coming over here and setting up. . . I'm not doing this again for him. He'll have . . . To get Lucas to do it for him.'_ Haley shuddered. She couldn't believe that Nathan and Lucas were together.

She sighed. ' _I thought I knew both of them too. Now Nathan's gonna leave me for Lu-'_

She stopped. She heard something. She walked over to the window.

"_Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go. And now you're outta sight yeah."_

Haley's mouth dropped open. She ran to the door and opened it.

"_Show me how you want it to be. Tell me baby cause I need to know now. Oh because. My loneliness is killing me and I. I must confess I still believe."_

She walked outside.

"_When I'm not with you I with you I lose my mind give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time."_

"Lucas! What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh . . . Hi Haley can I come in?"

"Uh . . . Sure."

Haley walked back into the apartment leaving the door opened.

Lucas walked in. "Uh . . . Is Nathan here?"

Haley stopped dead in her tracks. "You came for Nathan? Is that why you were standing outside in the freezing cold singing that dumbass Britney Spears song? Because of Nathan?" She turned around and found him looking at the ground looking sad. He wouldn't talk.

She walked over to him.

"Lucas? What's wrong. Why were you outside? Did something happen?"

Lucas looked at her sadly. "Nathan left me." he said barely above a whisper.

Haley gasped. "Oh my god. Lucas I'm so sorry!" Inside she was secretly rejoicing.

"Why? What happened?"

Lucas sat down and fumbled with his hands. "He decided that we we're better off apart."

Haley sat down beside Lucas. "Oh god Lucas I'm so sorry is there anything I can do?"

Lucas grinned. "Yeah you can stop being so gullible and stop believing that me and Nathan are dating. Cause we're not! Trust me I'm not into guys!"

Haley's mouth dropped opened. "Lucas! How could you? I actually believed you! You had me feeling all sorry for you!"

Lucas looked at her. "So do you actually believe that me and Nathan aren't together?"

"Well . . . I dunno the information came form a very reliable source."

"Yeah Brooke!" Lucas laughed. "How is that a reliable source?"

Haley looked at him ."Olay maybe you're right . . . So you aren't into Nathan?"

Lucas nodded. "Trust me the thought of getting together with a guy let alone my brother never came across my mind. He's all yours."

Haley smiled at him. "Okay . . . I believe you. But if you ever make a move on Nathan I will have to kick your ass!"

"Thanks. I'd kick my own ass if I ever made a move on Nathan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there you go? What do you think? STUPID! I know. But that's okay cause the next chapter is gonna be the last so there you go!

Anyway . . .**PLEASE REIVIEW!**


	6. scary

Okay so here is the last chapter! I'm kinda sad to see this really weird story go! Ah anyway there will be more stupid and not stupid stories from me. This is just the first one that's finished! So thank you to ALL the reviewers! And everybody that read it for that matter! So here we go! The last chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, do you girl's still think that your boyfriends are into each other?" Peyton asked them the next day at the café.

Haley and Brooke looked at each other.

"No." They both said in unison.

"Oh? What'd they do? After you two were convinced? Anything special?" smiled Peyton who was sitting next to Brooke.

Haley tried to open her mouth but Brooke beat her.

"Oh did we ever!" she giggled.

They all started laughing.

Haley smiled. "No we just hung out."

Brooke and Peyton looked deflated.

"But I didn't say what we did _after_ we hung out. And this morning." Haley blushed.

"Oooh! Down Tutor Girl!"

"But where are they now?" Peyton said looking around. "Weren't they supposed to be here like 15 minutes ago?"

"They said they'd be down at the Rivercourt." mentioned Brooke.

Peyton looked confused. "Are you sure? Cause before I arrived here I drove by there and nobody was there. And that was like 30 minutes ago."

They just looked at each other and shrugged.

Just then Nathan and Lucas walked in.

"Hey guys." Haley said. "You two look tired. Been going hard?"

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other. "Uhh . . . Yeah." Nathan smiled.

They went to go sit by their girlfriends.

"Scary." Peyton laughed. "All together you guys look like on big happy family. I hope I don't have children like you."

Karen walked out from the back. "Uh, you girls can you come and help me out back here?" she asked.

"All of us?" Brooke said.

Karen nodded.

All the girls got up and walked over to the kitchen.

After they were gone Nathan looked at Lucas.

"Hey Luke. Same place, same time? Tonight?" he whispered.

Lucas smiled. "Yeah why not. It's been awhile."

_fin_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. Short last chapter! I hoped you liked this story more then I did! Anyway do this for me though . . . **REVIEW!**


End file.
